The Dictator
The Dictator is a young politician who ruled a country under the protection of The Dictator’s Book. He’s part of The Dictator’s Book fragment. __TOC__ Background He was a serious student, the most worried about the future of the troubled country. The man grieved for the population, who suffered from poverty, unemployment and criminality. Furthermore, military forces from bordering countries were trying to seize the land. He eventually lost all hope and started living an ephemeral life, until he came across a little girl with green hair.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 1, volume 1. Personality As a young student, he can be seen as an intellectual sensitive to the crisis that is ruining the country and the lives of its citizens. Although he’s the most worried about the population, he knows that it would be impossible to go against the corrupt politicians and assume power. He eventually loses hope and moves on with his ephemeral existence. As a dictator, he’ll punish criminals, opponents and rebels by exile, imprisonment or execution. The leader affirms that even the war he started was for the good of the country. Nonetheless, his actions are well-received by the population. He’s always carrying The Dictator’s Book to protect himself from enemies. Appearance The young man’s appearance was never described in the light novel. In the manga, his image was based on Roman emperors. The short-haired politician wears a laurel wreath, a toga, a cape and sandals strapped around his legs.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 5. Plot The young student was thinking about the fate of the country. Although he was the most worried, eventually he also lost all hope and lived a meaningless life, until he met a green-haired little girl. She tells him to rule the country on his own, opposing the corrupt politicians. She offers him The Dictator’s Book, something that would protect him during his government. The man somehow trusts her and accepts the Phantom Book. Years later, he shows up as a politician, creating jobs and bringing wealth to the citizens by starting a war against other countries. He punished criminals with the death penalty, exiled rival politicians and captured those who didn’t support him. The man became an imposing dictator who was always holding the Phantom Book. His policies were supported with wild enthusiasm. He always left unscathed from the attacks of his enemies. They had tried to poison, bomb, stab, shoot and curse him. Nonetheless, after a few years, he captured the last rebel. During the public execution, he announced that he would be the true king of the country, rather than a dictator. Moments later, an assassin from a foreign country shot him dead. The citizens were confident about the future of the country without the incompetent politician. In the manga, his story is told by Rasiel to a German leader. In this version, the politician is stabbed by a young boy who lost his parents during the wars caused by the dictatorship.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 3. References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Phantom Book Users